


the new seeker

by flowersforyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Not Proofread, jimin represents voldemort, minji represents harry potter, not accurate but i tried, saviour yoohyeon, scenes based off actual harry potter scenes, slowburn, soft jiyoo, suayeon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforyooh/pseuds/flowersforyooh
Summary: yoohyeon is the new ravenclaw seeker and minji can't stand someone being better than her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	the new seeker

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write so i hope you enjoy!!!

It was the first Quidditch match of the Hogwarts year, Slytherin VS. Ravenclaw. Minji didn't feel nervous; she was never nervous for Quidditch matches. Her, Siyeon and Hyejoo always absolutely body the other teams. And she'd never admit it, but Ryujin is quite a good player herself. Last year they didn't lose a single game, and they'd like to keep it that way. 

They got prepared, putting on their iconic green Slytherin capes. Excitement filled up the changing rooms as the Slytherin girls got ready to win today. They grabbed their broomsticks and flew out to the Quidditch pitch.

Each team readied up, flying around the pitch in circles as the commentator spoke, and Minji took a good look at their opponents for today. She'd heard some talk about a substitute in the form of a new girl, and as she looked around she spotted the unfamiliar girl. The girl was slightly struggling to stay on her broomstick which amused Minji. She'd been here for three days and already they're shoving her on the Quidditch team. Has she even taken flying classes yet?

Upon further inspection, it seemed her and the new girl were both the seekers, so they were head to head on a race for the golden snitch. The golden snitch is a pesky little fuck, always moving around quickly in order for you to never catch it, but Minji always did a great job at getting it and making Slytherin proud. She certainly wasn't going to let anything get in her way today. 

"New girl! Have you ever even rode a broomstick before?" Yeri shouted at her, making the rest of the Slytherin team laugh. The girl looked flustered at the comment and it made her seemingly nearly fall off her broomstick even more. She caught her composure and flashed us a weak smile and a thumbs up, but shortly after got sent flying backwards on her broomstick. This was going to go great. 

The professor kicked open the box revealing the golden snitch and it began rapidly flying around the team's heads. The commentator gave the general rules of the game, explaining how the snitch was worth 150 points and whoever catches it ends the game. 

Before Minji knew, the Quaffle was thrown up into the air, and Ryujin moved forward to catch it. She smoothly caught it in her hand and flew straight over the other team, dodging everyone trying to stop her and heading straight towards the goal. Ryujin was seemingly unstoppable when it came to Quidditch. She threw it in, and with a ding we were already ahead. The commentator screamed out that Shin Ryujin had scored 10 points for Slytherin and the crowd cheered. Minji high fived Ryujin on her way back, something she'd never do, but it's a special occasion she guesses. 

The two teams all got back into position, and the Quaffle was thrown to the other team. They came striking at Slytherin, faster than Minji ever expected, and her other team mates scrambled to stop Bora who was heading towards the goal. Just after Bora threw it, almost earning them points, Siyeon deflected it with her broomstick and turned around to give Bora a quick smirk. 

We had the Quaffle back, and Hyejoo and Yeri flew up the pitch together, passing it back to each other repeatedly to confuse Ravenclaw. As they reached the goal, Yeri circled the back of it and threw the Quaffle at Hyejoo, who caught it and launched it at the goal, scoring another 10 points for Slytherin. 

The game went on and Minji was watching the commotion go down from up in her position, when something suddenly flew in front of her sight. The fucking golden snitch. She abruptly made a start on her broomstick and chased after the small thing, all the while dodging whatever was going on in the match. After chasing it around the pitch for a few minutes, Minji had a direct beeline on it, just behind it and almost grabbing it. She was going to reach out for it when she felt someone suddenly push into her. The other seeker. Minji inwardly cursed and pushed into her.

Their shoulders barged together repeatedly, each girl trying to set each other off their paths. Minji made a relatively hard push and set her off her track, but the other girl must've gathered some unforeseen strength, because all of a sudden she came right back at Minji and Minji was pushed straight off the pitch. Her broomstick was flying out of control and she heard the crowd gasp in panic. It was nothing to worry about for Minji however, she was a master of flying. She quickly gained back control and circled a large pillar. When she came back into the pitch, she looked around to find the snitch and saw the other seeker stood on her broomstick and reaching for the golden snitch.

"No! Fuck!" Minji cursed and swiftly tailed her. 

"Where the fuck did you learn to do this!" Minji yelled. She suddenly felt her broomstick moving faster than ever and managed to overtake the other girl, pushing her off her broomstick with no remorse and trailing the snitch once again. She heard the Slytherin crowd cheer for her as she swiftly got closer to the snitch with every second.

She was just there, she could feel the wings of the snitch flapping in her hand. She reached out as far as she could to get it, almost grabbing it and winning the game, when her broomstick took a sharp left and Minji was now upside down on the stick.

"Fuck! You stupid thing!"

She tried her hardest to gain control back over the stick but everything she tried left her still upside down and flying around at a dangerously high speed. She gave up and made a straight beeline for the floor, jumping off just in time so she didn't crash face-first into the field. She picked up her broomstick and made sure it was in the right position, and she was about to get back on until-

"Kim Yoohyeon has caught the golden snitch and has won 150 points for Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw has won the match!"

Minji could feel the anger coursing through her body as soon as she heard the words. She'd never lost the snitch to anyone in her life at Hogwarts, and now this girl beats her after being here for three days. She got off her broomstick and threw it to the floor, before storming back to the changing rooms as the whistle was blown. The Ravenclaw crowd cheered in victory, and she took one final look back to see Ravenclaw surrounding the new Seeker with smiles. Minji was seething. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It's just a game Minji! Let it go!"

It had been five hours since the Quidditch game and many failed attempts at calming Minji down. 

"It's not just a game though, is it? I'm the seeker! I'm the pride of the team! I've never lost a match in my Hogwarts career and now stupid Yoohyeon thinks she can come along and win after three days?" 

Minji couldn't stop her anger. She took pride in her ability to catch the snitch, and now her streak her been ruined by some noob. 

"Like you just said, you've never lost a game, so why don't you just settle down and let another team win for once." Ryujin said from behind the book she was reading across the common room. Siyeon saw the flames in Minji's eyes after Ryujin spoke and made a quick move to keep Minji seated before Ryujin ended up with a black eye.

"One day I'm gonna get her ass."

"Yeah, and that day is not today!" 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The outstretched hand in front of Minji disrupted her focus on the book on the table, and she looked to the left to see a tall girl towering over her. 

"I'm Yoohyeon. Nice to meet you."

The words rang through her ears and it took a moment to realise what she just said. It was the fucking seeker girl. Minji clenched her fists as she remembered yesterday's events. 

The girl, who wore circle glasses with striking silver hair, smiled at her warmly. A little too warmly for Minji's liking. 

"Minji. Kim, Minji." She took the outstretched hand and gave it one quick shake before setting it back in her lap. The girl stood next to her was bouncing back and forwards on her toes, as if waiting for Minji to say anything else. 

"It's my first proper day here. The headmaster assigned me with you, apparently you're meant to give me a tour of the school?" Yoohyeon said whilst glancing down at her notebook. Minji groaned at her words. 

"Can no one else give you a tour?" Minji grumbled, not even bothering to look up at the girl. Minji could barely bring herself to be around the new seeker without feeling the need to kickdrop her. 

"No, it says right here... Kim Minji, Slytherin?" The girl insisted, looking back at Minji and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

"Well, I dont know then? Go get him over there to show you around, because I'm not doing it." Minji pointed at some random boy across the library. 

"But it has to b-"

"Fine! Follow me!"

Minji sighed in defeat at the girls persistence and signalled Yoohyeon to follow her. She didn't miss the sly smile plastered on the girls face as she walked past her. 

Minji took her around the school as fast as she could and showed her every nook and cranny of the large building. Yoohyeon responded to even the most boring things with lively answers and gasps, and Minji couldn't wait to get away from this happy virus of a Wizard. Not to mention, her anger after yesterday's events still hadn't subsided, so being around this girl without turning her into some sort of animal was a struggle. 

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

Yoohyeon hummed. "Slytherins are so cool. I'm in Ravenclaw! I was so excited when I found out. I always thought I'd be Hufflepuff, but no! I'm a Ravenclaw! 

Minji couldn't help but let out a small smile at the girls eagerness. It quickly faded however as her tough-front came back into play. She didn't want to let her guard down. "Ravenclaws are nice, I guess." 

She turned around on her heel to face Yoohyeon, who was smiling as per, and clasped her hands together.

"Well, that's Hogwarts for you." 

"That's awesome! Thank you for showing me around!" She grinned.

Minji can't remember a time when Yoohyeon's smile left her face during the whole tour. This girl is sickening to be around. Minji was waiting for the girl to leave, but just when she thought it couldn't get any worse-

"Can we be friends?" Yoohyeon questioned whilst bouncing back and forwards on her toes with her arms behind her back. 

"I don't really do... friends-"

"Oh that's so exciting! I can be your first friend!" Yoohyeon pointed out quickly, an even bigger smile coming up to her face that made her eyes scrunch up in happiness. This girl was terrible at picking up social cues. However for some reason, Minji didn't want to let the girl down and say no.

"I guess it's a deal." She said with her best fake smile. Minji knew it was a mistake when Yoohyeon let out a shriek of happiness that stopped passerby's in their tracks. Minji quickly covered the girls mouth and laughed it off, staring at other people to carry on. This girl was going to be a lot to get used to. 

"I have to get going now." Minji quickly lied to get away from the girl and her infectious smile. 

"Bye Ji!" 

Yoohyeon turned and almost frolicked down the hallway. Minji felt compelled to watch her go, and by the time the girl was gone, Minji was still stood there. Frozen. She couldn't decide if the nickname was sickening or the cutest thing she'd ever heard. And along with that, she was still processing the whole experience.

"Kim Jiu? Is that you? Has someone frozen you? Oh god!"

Siyeon's voice was heard from behind her accompanied by quick footsteps and things falling on the floor. Minji turned around just before Siyeon reached her, and the two crashed into each other, sending the pair flying to the floor.

"You idiot! No one casts spells in the hallways!" Minji shouted as she clambered to her feet. She looked behind Siyeon and saw a bunch of her textbooks and papers scattered along the floor, along with her scarf and glasses.

"That's not true! I saw Olivia turn Ha Sooyoung into a swan in this same hallway yesterday!" 

"Yeah! And now she's suspended until tomorrow!"

Minji walked behind Siyeon and proceeded to pick up everything she dropped, putting her scarf and glasses back on for her, and shoving half of her books back into Siyeon's arms. She decided to be nice for once and carry the other half back for her best friend.

"Are you okay?" Siyeon deadpanned. They turned to look at each other and Siyeon eyed the books Minji was holding. She nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Siyeon started, "usually I have to carry a stack of books taller than Haseul back to our dorm, and you just watch me struggle. But now you're carrying half of them for me... are you sure no one has casted anything on you?" 

Minji pondered. Siyeon was right, she was acting a little odd. 

"I'm just in a good mood. You can have all the books back if you want?" Minji replied and went to give Siyeon the pile of books back. 

"No! No! Keep them, I beg!" Siyeon shouted. 

"But, did you just say good mood? Kim Minji? In a good mood? That's a new one."

The girls laughed together.

"I could get used to this." Siyeon said and smiled fondly at the girl. 

"Yeah," Minji started, "well don't."

"Ah, there's the Minji that we all know and love." 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day was no different than any other normal day at Hogwarts for Minji. Breakfast in the great hall next to Siyeon and Hyejoo (who was forced to apologise to Sooyoung in front of the whole table) where they opened mail together. Then, two classes with a break in between followed by lunch, and before she knew it she was at her last class of the day; potions. Minji didn't sit by anyone in her classes without Siyeon or Hyejoo, so that's why it was a shock to her when she walked into potions to see someone occupying the usually empty seat next to her. Upon closer inspection, she realised it was Yoohyeon. She groaned at the sight of the happy virus. 

She walked up to the table and noticed Yoohyeon was half asleep with her head in her hands. 

"You can't sit there." Minji grumbled at Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon awoke abruptly and looked up. A confused expression came upon her face.

"But it's the only seat free in the classroom?"

Shit. Minji looked around, and Yoohyeon was right. It was the only seat left. 

"Whatever." She sighed in defeat once again and sat down next to the new seeker. 

Snape was talking them through what they would be doing today, and Minji looked over to the girl beside her to see her scrawling everything down into her notebook as fast as she could. It was amusing to say the least. She was writing them down like her life depended on it. 

"Could he talk any slower..." 

"What was that?" Snape snapped in the middle of his presentation and looked around the room. He must've heard what she said. Yoohyeon looked almost like a deer caught in headlights. She squirmed in her seat as she tried to conjure a response to the frightening man at the front.

"I said could you go a little slower please?" Minji spoke up from her seat. Snape glared at the girl and tsk'ed. No other words were said as the man resumed, but he did in fact start to go a little slower. Minji questioned herself on why she saved the girl next to her. That was so unusual. 

Yoohyeon sank back down in her seat with a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much."

"Don't sweat it." Minji shrugged.

The class went on, and the two didn't talk that much. Minji found herself just listening to the girl speak and trying her hardest to not tell her to politely shut up. The girl was sweet, pretty, and talked way too much for her own good. Minji almost couldn't take it. 

Despite all the talking from her right, Minji focussed on her work. She was a Slytherin, so she was naturally good at potions. Her work always seemed to impress Snape and she took pride in how skilful she was at it. 

"Do you think maybe one day you could teach me how to do that?" Yoohyeon asked from over her shoulder. She shrugged at her words.

"You're so good..." she trailed off. Minji smirked to herself. She was very egotistical when it came to things she was good at, so compliments were much appreciated, even if they were from the girl she spited. 

Just as the class came to an end and the bell rang, Minji remembered back to when she saw Yoohyeon writing notes down and realised something. 

"Shit!" She exclaimed out loud, catching Yoohyeon's attention. She glanced over and caught Yoohyeon looking at her like a confused puppy. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Minji sighed at what she was about to ask, but she had no other choice.

"Yoohyeon, this might be a lot to ask but could I possibly borrow your notebook? I'll get it back to you by curfew tonight, I just forgot to write down the notes, I'm such an idiot I'm s-"

She was cut off by Yoohyeon pressing something against her chest. Minji opened her eyes and took her fingers off the bridge of her nose and looked down. "You're not an idiot. Take it."

The girls arms were outstretched and the blue notebook was being pressed against her. She looked up to the girls eyes for confirmation but saw nothing other than her signature smile. 

"Thank you." Minji said, and grabbed it quickly to make a beeline for the door in order to catch Siyeon just as she walked past her class. It was a little routine they rehearsed, and when timed perfectly it worked like a charm. But she must've missed it today by seconds. 

"You were late." Siyeon said with a pout as she got outside. 

"I know I know, I apologise." Minji said as she took half of Siyeon's books and topped them in her own pile.

"What, so is this gonna be a daily thing now? You carry my books for me?"

"Yes, if you don't make such a big deal out of it. I'm just being a nice friend."

"Yeah! Which is unusual for me, so let me have my five minutes of fame, okay?"

Minji found herself laughing at Siyeon, an uncommon occurance, and walked with her back to the Slytherin ends of Hogwarts. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Minji had her notes and homework done by 8:45pm, giving her just fifteen minutes to run across the school to the Ravenclaw tower. She cleared everything up and took Yoohyeon's notebook in her hands.

"Gotta blast." She muttered to her friends surrounding her and quickly ran out of the room before anyone could question her.

She ran up from the Slytherin common room in the dungeons and proceeded to leg it through the halls of Hogwarts without even thinking about being scolded. Her skirt was flowing in the wind, her hair trailing behind her, Minji hadn't ran this fast since she pissed off Ryujin last semester. She considered stopping and just walking, but she didn't want to miss curfew and have to sleep in the library again, so she picked up the pace. She skidded around the corner as she reached the tower and ran up the staircase, taking a minute to catch her breath once she reached the top. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Password?" A familiar voice asked from the other side.

"It's Minji." 

"Last time I checked, the passcode wasn't Minji." The girl said.

"No, it's me, Minji!"

A buzzer sound made from the girls mouth came from the other side of the door. "Incorrect! Try again!"

"Cut the shit Jinsoul, can you get Yoohyeon for me?" 

"That's still not the passcode." 

Minji was going to break this door down any second now. 

"I swear to fucking god Jinsoul as soon as I get my hands o-"

"Okay! Okay! What do you even need her for anyway?" She questioned.

"Just go get her. Please. I'm running out of time."

"I'm in no rush. It's actually quite funny to watch you stand th-"

"JUNG JINSOUL!"

"OKAY, JEEZ!"

Jinsoul finally walked away from the door and went to retrieve Yoohyeon. Minji tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the girl to come collect her notebook. Time was ticking. She looked down at her watch. Seven minutes left.

The door creaked open and revealed a tall Yoohyeon stood there, looking dorkish as always. Her long silver hair was tied back messily and golden framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She wore a sleeveless vest over her white blouse, accompanied with a skirt and knee high socks. Minji realised the girl was wearing giraffe slippers, and smirked at the cute sight. As she looked back up, the ambient blue lighting of the hallway made her look ethereal. For a gay moment, Minji almost forgot that she spited the girl. Yoohyeon looked at her questioningly and made her remember why she was here. 

"Oh, yeah, notebook, right." She said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She held the notebook out and looked between Yoohyeon and the book. The girl took it with a smile. Minji rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Her empty palms were awfully clammy and she was avoiding eye contact with the taller girl, something unusual for such a confident Slytherin. 

"Thank you for returning it. You should probably get going now, curfew is in five minutes." Yoohyeon giggled. Minji cursed under her breath. There was no way she would make it back there in time.

"I wish you luck on your mission." Yoohyeon said with a little salute, making Minji laugh. She quickly got rid of the lingering smile however and brung back her tough-front.

"Thanks dork, I'll be needing it." She muttered.

And with that, she flew down the staircase of the Ravenclaw tower and was once again zooming through the hallways of Hogwarts. She was almost sure she heard a professor shouting at her to stop running, but with such slim time she decided to ignore whoever it may be and carried on swiftly flying through the corridors. One day she needed to invest in an invisibility cloak just for the sole purpose of running through the hallways without being seen. Minji found herself running through these hallways a lot recently, for many different reasons.

She got back to the common room just twenty seconds before curfew, and frantically knocked on the door. A very unhappy looking Ryujin opened the door and rolled her eyes upon seeing Minji.

"Nothing new." She muttered and let her in. Minji ignored the girl and pushed past her to go back to her dorm for the night. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day was another typical day for Minji. Same routine, just lacking Yoohyeon. She didn't know why, but she almost felt sad at the lack of the girl today. The happy virus was starting to infect her.

Her classes for today were over, and her and Siyeon were making their typical journey back to the common room to study and play games for the rest of the night. Once they dumped off all of their books, Siyeon proposed that they go to the library as she needed to grab a new book for her astronomy class. Minji decided to tag along as she had nothing better to do.

The pair walked through Hogwarts, enjoying each other's presence and discussing their days. Minji realised that she had yet to tell Siyeon about the Yoohyeon situation. Maybe it should stay that way. 

"Is Gahyeon okay? I heard she got out of the sickbay today." 

"Yeah, she's fine. Bora will pay for it though, that little witch." 

"Oh shut up, as if you aren't head over heels for her." Minji teased. 

"Yeah right!" 

The library was luckily quite empty today, and the two went to the section Siyeon needed. Minji found herself wandering around impatiently as she waited for Siyeon to find the book she needed. She walked in and out of the aisles, tracing her hands along the bookshelves, when she reached a relatively dark aisle. A figure sat in the middle, hunched up against the bookshelf with a book in her hand. A light above temporarily flickered on to the girl, and Minji knew who them golden framed glasses belonged to instantly. 

"Hey." Minji called out, causing the girl to look up. Once Yoohyeon saw Minji she smiled (as per usual) and closed her book over slightly. 

"Hi Ji."

Minji cringed at the nickname as she walked closer to Yoohyeon. "Please don't call me that."

She sat down next to the girl, mimicking her position against the bookshelf. 

"Why not?" Yoohyeon said with a pout. This girl was insufferable. 

"Just... please refrain from calling me 'Ji'" 

Ever since they left, Minji couldn't stand being called 'Ji'. It brung back too many bad memories of the past. 

"That's okay." Yoohyeon said cheerfully.

"Oh, by the way, I got you something."

Minji looked over in confusion to the girl who was rummaging through her pockets to find something. She pulled it out with an 'ah!' and passed it to Minji.

"It's a chocolate frog! To thank you for protecting me from Snape yesterday." She said with a cheery smile and held out the frog to Minji. Minji hesitantly took it, and smiled at the girl.

"These are my favourites. Thank you." 

"Don't sweat it." Yoohyeon said, mimicking Minji's words from yesterday and she laughed at the dork beside her. Minji felt her heart swell in her chest. She prayed it would go away, feelings for a girl are not what she needed at the moment. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Minji really didn't know why she decided to sit down with the girl. She felt compelled to do a lot of strange things since she met Yoohyeon. 

"I'm reading a book about potions. I want to be better than you."

With her words, Minji looked over to the girls hands, and she was in fact holding a book called "All About Potions." Minji felt a small smile come onto her face at the sight. She remembers reading that when she first developed her passion for potions. She didn't know about the many jinxes on the books, and that's how she ended up with a broken nose after mindlessly doodling in one of the back pages as a first year. 

"You'll never be better than me." Minji scoffed. 

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Yoohyeon opened her book back up and went back to simultaneously writing down notes and reading the book. This girl is voracious. Although, Minji couldn't help but think the girl reminded her of herself right now. A determined Slytherin. The thought made her out of sorts, and she quickly stood up and started to walk out of the aisle. 

"Wait!" Yoohyeon called out, and Minji stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face the girl on the floor. 

"Do you think you could maybe actually teach me how to do your cool potion thingy?" She said with a dorkish smile. Minji pondered.

"Dungeons. Tonight. 10pm."

"But that's past c-"

"Do you want to learn how to do it or not?" Minji cut her off. Yoohyeon faltered and sulked, slowly nodding. Minji shot her a fake smile and walked quickly out of the aisle. As she walked away, she couldn't help but feel dizzy at the thought of teaching the girl one-on-one. She didn't like that feeling though, not at all, so she suppressed her emotions and focussed on finding Siyeon. 

She located the blue haired girl stood in the astronomy section of the library, luckily still looking for her book. She heard Minji approaching and turned to look at her.

"Where'd you go?" She questioned. 

"Just wandering."

Siyeon hummed and went back to looking for the book she needed. She let out a noise of victory as she found it, and pulled it off the shelf. They went to Madam Pince to sign it out. 

The two girls made their way back to the common room, indulging in their usual routine of games and studying. Time passed quickly, and everyone was preparing themselves to sleep. Minji was silently plotting how to sneak out of the room. It was 9:50pm, 10 minutes before she had to meet Yoohyeon, but her whole dorm was still alive. Pillows were being thrown, people were shouting, hair was being pulled. Minji found this as the perfect opportunity to escape however. As everyone crowded around Ryujin, she made a beeline for the door and slipped through it with ease. She let out a sigh of relief and began her journey to the classroom. 

She did what she did best, sneaking through the hallways after curfew, and made it to the potions classroom in no time. Both Slytherin dorms and potions classroom were located in the dungeons, so Minji found herself being there earlier than the other girl. She quickly set up everything they needed, and Minji sat on a table as she waited for the girl. 

Just as it reached 10pm the door opened slowly and Yoohyeon stepped into the room, seemingly shivering. Minji laughed at the sight.

"It's so cold down here!" The girl exclaimed. 

"Yeah, get used to it."

Yoohyeon made her way to the table through the dim lighting off the room, bumping into tables and making Minji smile at her dork-like actions. She placed her blue notebook on the table and opened it, ready to write notes down. 

Minji started her presentation and talked the girl through every stage of making the potion. She listened diligently and noted down everything she needed to know about the potion. She came to the end of her presentation and added the finishing touches, making the bottle that held the potion glow silver and smoke came out of it. Yoohyeon's mouth fell open and she admired the glow that lit up the room.

"It's called moonseed poison. Don't touch it, you'll hurt yourself." Minji said and slowly picked up the potion to pour it away.

"It's cool. I like it." 

Minji grinned at the girl. "I'm glad you liked it."

Silence fell upon the two. 

"Do you have any friends, Minji?" Yoohyeon suddenly asked. 

"Yeah, I do. Lee Siyeon and Son Hyejoo. You probably don't know them." 

"Oh no, I think I do know them! Isn't Lee Siyeon the girl who fought Kim Bora because she turned her sister Gahyeon into a frog? I heard about that." Yoohyeon claimed, and they both laughed. Minji nodded with a wide smile on her face. They made eye contact as Minji grinned widely. This is probably the first time Yoohyeon has genuinely made her laugh. Why wasn't she turning away or hiding her smile, like she usually does? 

"You have a nice smile, Minji." Yoohyeon mumbled whilst looking at her in the eyes. Minji found herself being flustered at the comment, and broke eye contact. She chuckled and tried her best to hide her cheeks which she could feel flaring up. 

"It's no use, I can see you blushing." The latter laughed. Minji swatted her away with her hand and looked back up at her. This girl was going to be the death of her. 

"You should get going now."

Yoohyeon nodded at Minji's words and packed away her stuff. Minji watched as she walked around the table and to the door, looking back as she opened it. 

"See you tomorrow, Ji."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Yooh."

Minji didn't feel repulsed at the nickname for some reason. She watched her go, and as soon as she left the room Minji let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding in. Her heart almost felt like it was doubling in size after their interaction. Minji could feel Yoohyeon knocking down the first brick of the wall she'd spent so many years building, and she couldn't decide if she loved it or if she hated it. The confused Slytherin girl packed up for the night and retreated back to the dorms. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was finally Friday, and as Minji recalled the lessons she had today in her head, she found herself feeling quite excited when she realised she had potions this afternoon. For some reason she couldn't wait to get to her class and speak to Yoohyeon today. She stood there in the common room as she recalled all the past events of this week, and how she's somehow gone from hating Yoohyeon's guts to actually looking forwards to being around the taller girl. She's lost her mind. 

"Minji think fast!"

She turned to where the voice came from, but was met with a tennis ball directly to her nose before she could process anything. She held her hands over the pain, as if it would make it go away faster.

"What the fuck was that for!" She seethedo at Hyejoo who was stifling her laughter from the common room couch. 

"You were somewhere else. I thought we lost you there." 

Minji scoffed and picked up the tennis ball to throw back at Hyejoo, but Hyejoo was lucky the heir of Slytherin came in before Minji could get revenge, otherwise Hyejoo would have a black eye and a broken nose right now. She gave the girl a sly look who responded to it with sticking her tongue out. 

"Can you two stop being distracting? Some of us are trying to focus over here." Ryujin grunted from over the other side of the room. 

"Can you two stop being distracting? Some of us are trying to focus over here." Hyejoo mimicked the girl in a pitch higher than the original and the two girls both laughed. 

"What are you always even reading anyway, Shin?" Minji asked and got closer to the girl. 

"None of your business. And don't call me Shin." 

"Just tell us what you're reading." Hyejoo said and joined Minji in walking towards the girl. Ryujin held the front book cover firmly against her chest so the pair couldn't see it. 

"It doesn't even matter! It's just a book about plants!"

Minji and Hyejoo didn't believe her one bit. After many minutes of going back and forth with Ryujin, Hyejoo got fed up and managed to rip it out of Ryujin's grasp. When they read the front cover they both gasped in shock.

"So this is why you're so secretive about your book? Because you're reading about Horcruxes?" 

Ryujin started to panic in her seat, thinking of how to defend herself. It was an amusing sight to Minji. 

"Imagine how upset Dumbledore is going to be when he finds out about this?" Minji coaxed. They noticed a tear began to roll down Ryujin's cheek, something they'd never seen before.

"Are you crying?" Hyejoo scoffed. The two girls couldn't believe their eyes.

"Please don't tell Dumbledore." Ryujin choked through tears. 

Minji was quite content with the scene in front of them. She grabbed the book from Hyejoo and threw it back at the pathetic girl.

"We're just fucking with you. Fucking wimp." 

Ryujin sniffled back her tears as the pair walked away, laughing. Why she was reading about Horcruxes was beyond them, but they aren't snitches. 

"We got her good." 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After an exhausting day, the final lesson was here and Minji almost bounced into her potion class with excitement. She suppressed the need to smile at Yoohyeon, and sat down next to the girl who was sleeping with her head in her hands as always. 

"Psst, sleepyhead." Minji whispered into her ears. Confused, muffled sounds came from the girl as she stirred awake and blinked a few times. She smiled sheepishly at Minji and yawned. "Hi Ji." 

Minji was ready to say "what did I tell you about calling me 'Ji'", but she let it slide. Maybe she could get accustomed to Yoohyeon calling her Ji. 

"I managed to learn how to do the poison potion you taught me, but Jinsoul thought it was gatorade and almost died." Yoohyeon mumbled. Minji let out a hearty laugh at the thought of Jinsoul trying to drink poison that she mistaken for gatorade. That's such a Jinsoul thing to do. 

"I also learnt how to do some other things, if you swing by here tonight I'll show you."

"Same time?" Minji asked, and Yoohyeon hummed. Seemed like a deal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The day passed as usual, and Minji found herself in the same place as last night, the potion room. She was early again and whistled a tune as she waited for Yoohyeon. The tall girl arrived just on time as usual and gave Minji her signature dorky smile. Minji felt her heart flutter at the sight of the girl. 

"What've ya' got in store for me, Bill Nye?" Minji asked and swung herself off the table. 

"You'll see." 

The silver haired girl took an array of ingredients out of her bag, and got to work on making whatever it was in the cauldron. She added moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and a powdered unicorn horn. The potion in front of them turned turquoise, and Minji was having a hard time figuring out what it may be. Yoohyeon held her finger up as if to say "wait" and went to fetch a small bottle. Once back, the girl poured the blue substance into the bottle, capped it, and gave it to Minji. 

"It's a draught of peace potion. I made it with extra care, so it's not harmful or anything. Take it whenever you feel stressed or anxious, it should help." 

Yoohyeon smiled at Minji, and Minji genuinely reciprocated the smile. It was a sweet gesture. 

"Thank you so much, Yooh. I'll be sure to use it when you next beat me in Quidditch." She joked. 

Just as they were both laughing, two sets of footsteps could be heard from down the hallway. 

"Fuck, that might be Snape."

Minji panicked and looked around the room for any quick exit option, spotting a cupboard at the back and ushering them both into it. It was cramped inside but much better than being caught. 

They watched in silence through the small gap in the cupboard as two girls barged through the door, seemingly sucking each other's face off. Minji cringed in disgust. When they got a good look at the pair she realised it was none other than Siyeon and Bora. She sighed and stepped out of the cupboard.

The two girls froze from their position, Bora on the desk with Siyeon in between her, and looked up. Siyeon wiped her lips and started laughing.

"Yah Kim Minji, you're finally coming out of the closet?" Siyeon teased. Minji reached back and grabbed Yoohyeon's wrist, pulling her out too. Siyeon laughed even harder. 

"Kim Yoohyeon is coming out of the closet too?" Bora said in shock. The two pairs of teenagers couldn't help but laugh at the situation. 

"No, we were making potions, but you two clearly can't help yourselves and decided to barge in on our date."

"FUCK" Minji screamed internally. Why did she just call it a date? She looked over to Yoohyeon who didn't seem faltered by her words, just stood there smiling. 

"Date?!" Bora and Siyeon said at the same time. Minji stood in silence. She was about to protest, and claim it was a misunderstanding, until Yoohyeon spoke.

"Yeah. Date." 

If Minji's cheeks could get any redder right now, they most certainly did. There was honestly nothing else to say.

"So you two are like..." Siyeon trailed off, making scissor hands and shoving them together. Minji quickly wacked Siyeon's hands to stop her from doing that. 

"No!" Minji shouted. Silence fell upon them once again. 

"We should... get going! Bye hot stuff bye Yoohyeon!" Siyeon said quickly and grabbed Minji's wrist to pull her through the dungeons and back to the dormitory. 

"You didn't tell me you had something going on with Kim Yoohyeon!"

"Yeah, well you didn't tell me you had something going on with Kim Bora!"

"Please, like it wasn't painfully obvious. I want an explanation."

"There's really nothing to say Siyeon! We really was just making potions. Not sucking each other's face off like you too."

"Whatever. You know you like her.

"I do not!" Minji shouted, a little too defensively. "I barely know her!"

"Then fucking get to know her you dumb fuck. Even an idiot could see you're love struck from a mile away."

Minji let out a huff, and then sighed. 

"How do you propose I get to know her?" 

"Go on a date together." Siyeon declared. Minji vigorously shook her head. 

"Siyeon. I. Don't. Like. Her." She said, and with every word pushed Siyeon into the dorms. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, Hyejoo and Minji joined Siyeon at the Slytherin feast table for breakfast. 

"What took you so long?" Siyeon asked, looking offended.

"We were bullying Ryujin."

"Ah. I'll accept that as an excuse."

Minji realised they made it just on time for the mail delivery as owls started flying around the roof. She was excited to indulge herself in whatever her best friends got. 

Minji never got mail. She didn't really have any friends or family outside Hogwarts. Hyejoo and Siyeon were all she had. 

Thats why it was a shock to her when a letter, neatly wrapped in red satin, fell onto her lap. Both of her friends looked over in a mix of shock and excitement and Minji felt it running through her veins. She stared down at the letter in her lap. 

"What are you waiting for? Open it you idiot!" Siyeon coaxed and Minji hesitantly reached for the letter. She carefully opened it. Inside the yellow stained envelope there was a white piece of paper, folded in three, and as she unfolded it and they started reading it, the trio fell into silence.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"But the dark forest is off limits! I cant do that!"

"Would you rather die or go to the dark forest and face them, Minji?"

"Don't bother asking me that when you know the answer. I'll fucking do it."

The contents of the letter were shocking, to say the least. Whoever wrote it had something to do with the death of Minji's parents, and asked her to come to the dark forest to resolve things. Minji was pacing back and forwards throughout the room in anger. 

"I'm gonna fucking destroy them I swear to-"

"They want to resolve things, Minji." Siyeon cut her off, but instantly realised it was a mistake when she noticed the look on Minji's face.

"They killed my parents!" She shouted in Siyeon's face, and instantly felt tears running down her face. "My fucking parents." Minji choked through sobs. Siyeon came over to her and put her arm around her shoulder, shushing her and telling her it was okay. 

"Minji, I have a plan."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What? No!" Ryujin exclaimed at the trio, who were crowding around her and persuading her to come to the dark forest to help them. It was hard getting something out of Ryujin, usually you had to blackmail her, and that's when Hyejoo realised;

"We'll tell Dumbledore about the book." 

Ryujin stopped. She took a second to weigh up her outcomes, and eventually nodded at the trio. 

"Just let me get someone." She mumbled and motioned for the trio to wait here.

She came back momentarily, signalling for the girls to come outside to her. They walked over and saw Ryujin with an unfamiliar girl.

"This is Yuna, from Gryffindor. She's the best spellcaster I know, and will definitely help us." 

They all greeted Yuna and thanked her for wanting to help out. Yuna brushed it off, insisting it was nothing. 

"We should get going." 

The five girls sneaked as best as they could out of the main entrance, and made their way across campus to the dark forest as the sun was setting over Hogwarts. A mix of rage and nervousness coursed through Minji's body as she walked to meet whoever awaited her. Minji never in her life thought she'd be forming an alliance with Ryujin, but maybe she'll be glad she did.

The five of them walked through the tree line and into the array of thick, old trees. The last time Minji came here was when she was a curious first year, and she promised her self to never come back. But here she was. 

The twigs and leaves snapped under their feet as the girls silently made their way to the location given. 

"I think this is it." Yuna said, and they all stopped and stood behind her. 

"But no one is here?"

"Just give them a second."

Minji's nervousness increased as they waited in the blue tinted mist of the forest. She wanted to get this over and done with. She grasped on to Siyeon's hand for dear life, Siyeon letting Minji crush her hand in frustration and nervousness. 

"I see you came." A voice of a man finally broke the silence from somewhere around the tree line. A snake emerged at first, a long viper who hissed at the group of girls. Then, walking out from the darkness, a boy in Slytherin attire and platinum blonde hair walked from behind the tree.

"Jimin?" Minji yelled in shock. 

"Yes, it is I." He said with a sly smirk on his face. Minji's eyebrows furrowed and the grip on her wand tightened immensely.

"You... you're the one who killed my parents?"

Jimin let out an evil laugh at her words. He ran his hands through his hair and once again smirked at Minji. 

"I'm surprised you didn't find out by now. I'm glad I could give you some closure, though."

Minji's rage was at an all time high. Her body went into auto-pilot as she charged towards the blonde haired boy, wand in hand and waving it at him. A large strip of purple emerged from her wand, sending the boy flying into a tree and slumped to the floor. He slammed against it with a thud. 

"That's the best you got, Jiu?" He said whilst laughing. He stood back up, seemingly unaffected. He walked towards the girl at a fast pace, waving his wand back at her and shouting "Expulso!" 

A beam of green light came from his wand, just about to hit Minji, until Yuna swiftly stood in front of the girl and waved her wand at him. A beam of yellow was shot back at Jimin, the two beams meeting in the middle and creating a large ball of magic. Yuna was clearly struggling to keep her defence up and the girls realised she was going to falter at any moment. Everyone had heard stories about how Jimin's wand was one of the most powerful wands in the wizarding world, and now they're seeing it first hand. Siyeon thought quickly, and whipped out her wand too.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Siyeon belted, and a beam of blue light was sent Jimin's way, but it just missed him and hit one of the many trees surrounding him. She cursed under her breath and panicked at what to do next. The war between Jimin and Yuna was raging on, Jimin clearly in the lead and nearly destroying Yuna. The girls had to think fast. 

Siyeon backed away as she realised a second hand problem, however. Jimin's snake. It was slithering towards Ryujin and Hyejoo at a face pace, and Siyeon was unsure on how to stop it. It was Jimin's Horcrux, and the only way to destroy a Horcrux was by stabbing them with anything imbued with Basilisk Venom. But Siyeon didn't have that. Siyeon decided to mindlessly make a run for the viper, charging at it and kicking it in the head. 

"Crucio!" Siyeon yelled, a blue beam shooting out of her wand and towards the Viper. The blue beam quickly deflected off the skin of the viper and came straight back at her, hitting her in the chest and sending her to the floor. She let out a defeated scream as the spell washed over her, stimulating every pain receptor in the girls body. She thrashed around on the floor in unbearable pain all the while screaming and crying as loud as she could. Every nerve in Siyeon's body was on fire, every pain receptor stimulated to the maximum level, it was like death but without the death part of it. Hyejoo ran over to try and somehow reverse the spell on Siyeon whilst Ryujin took care of the Horcrux. 

"Minji I can't hold him off for much longer! Do something!" Yuna seethed through her teeth. Minji didn't know what on earth she was meant to do, but she had to do something. So she used the oldest trick in the book.

"Expeliarmus!"

A flash of purple light was sent hurtling towards Jimin, and his wand flew out of his hand, allowing Yuna's beam to hit him simultaneously and knocked him back harshly. 

All that was heard now was Siyeon's screams ringing throughout the forest. Minji dropped her wand in shock, running over and kneeling next to her best friend who was begging the girls to make it stop. Yuna ran over and realised what to do straight away. 

The girl knelt next to Siyeon, silently saying a few words before pointing her wand at Siyeon. The screaming and the thrashing stopped, but Siyeon was still lying there. Just in silence this time.

"She'll be out for a while. We should probably think about heading back, though." 

The girls were in the midst of finding an appropriate way to carry Siyeon back, but they must've taken too long to decide because before they knew it, Jimin was back up.

"Where do you think you're going Minji? I thought you said you wanted to destroy me?"

The girls turned around to see Jimin wiping the blood from his nose, his stance wide and his viper next to him. He adjusted his hair and smiled crazily at the five girls. Before Minji could scramble to her feet and grab her wand, an indescribable force sent her flying backwards against a tree and held her there. 

"How do you like that? Does it feel nice, Minji? Getting the same treatment you give others. It's not nice, is it?" Jimin taunted.

"All those years you treated me like shit. All those fucking years! And I finally get to have my revenge. I could kill you on this fucking spot if I wanted to. Right in front of all your friends. Wouldn't that be nice? Because I think that would be absolutely show stopping."

Jimin walked closer to the girl who was held against the tree by his wand, applying more pressure and making Minji feel faint. Her friends watched helplessly. None of their wands could match the power Jimin had right now. 

"You're a hypocrite, Minji. You're a sick fucking hypocrite, son of a bitch and that's all you'll ever be. You'll never amount to what your parents expected of you, you're worthless. It's a good job I killed them, isn't it? So they can't see how much of a pathetic piece of shit you are. They wouldn't be proud Minji."

Jimin let out a loud, villain-like chuckle and got as close as he could to the girl. He grinned smugly in her face, watching as she tried her best to escape the hold he had on her. She tried everything in her power to get out of it, but he was practically leaking dominance as his wand kept her up against the tree. Minji was on the verge of passing out from all the pressure put on her chest, when she was suddenly released and fell to the floor, catching her breath. She heard an abrupt scream from behind her, and looked up to see Jimin's face twist in horror. His blue eyes turned completely black, and the colour of his skin went white as snow as he doubled over and fell to his knees. Slowly, piece by piece, parts of him began to fade, and his body began to disappear right in front of Minji's eyes. She'd never seen anything like it.

"Fuck, Minji, are you okay?"

The voice of Yoohyeon rang in her ears as she was still coming back from what just happened. Besides all the pain she was in right now, she still felt her heart skip a beat at Yoohyeon's soft voice. The taller girl picked Minji up and held her so she could gain her balance. Minji thought nothing else in that moment, and leaped forwards into Yoohyeon's arms.

"You- you saved me?" Minji choked through tears. 

"Well, I might keep a secret Basilisk Venom blade hidden in my room but that's nothing you should worry about." 

Minji laughed through her tears at Yoohyeon's dork-like nature. 

"But to answer your question, yes. I did save you. Bora told me everything and I came down as soon as I could." 

Yoohyeon pulled Minji in front of her and wiped the latter's tears with her sleeve. 

"You're safe now." Yoohyeon whispered, and Minji looked up to her eyes. She was overwhelmed at everything that just happened, but everything made sense once she looked into Yoohyeon's eyes. Everything felt calm around her. Her heart rate slowed from the rapid speed it was beating at, and Minji knew what she wanted for once. 

She pulled Yoohyeon in by her neck, and let her other hand caress the girls waist. Their lips met messily, and Minji felt herself sinking deep again the trance of Yoohyeon's lips. All the walls she built were taken down in an instant as soon as their lips met. Minji let her guard down for once and melted against the feeling of Yoohyeon's lips on hers.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, holding each other close as if one was about to disappear. After they'd caught their breaths Yoohyeon pulled Minji in again, this time their kiss moving with more fluidity and passion, unlike the previous one. Her hand played with the back of Yoohyeon's hair and Minji hummed against Yoohyeon's soft lips. She felt a smile creeping onto her face as she pressed deeper against Yoohyeon.

"Really? Get a fucking room you two!"

They abruptly pulled away from each other to see Siyeon (who was now awake) sat on the floor and looking at them in disgust.

"You just nearly died and that's what you have to say?" Minji scoffed.

Siyeon shrugged. "I dont know what you're on about. I feel fine."

Minji kept her eye contact with Siyeon for a few seconds, until she faltered and felt the urge to walk over and hug her best friend. She dragged her up off the floor and pulled the blue haired girl into a large hug. She dug her head right into the crevice of Siyeon's neck and smelled the girl's calming perfume.

"I thought I lost you, you fucking loser." Minji muffled into her neck.

"You're kidding, right? You can never lose me. I'm just built different I guess." 

"You know, for someone who was just screaming in pain on the floor, you talk a lot of shit." 

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do."

The two remained in a hug for the next couple of minutes, the other four girls slowly joining in and creating a massive group hug. They pulled away individually and agreed to get the hell out of the dark forest.

And with that, the six girls made it back to the grounds of Hogwarts, already forgetting what just happened back at the dark forest. Their spirits were high, everyone cracking jokes, and you wouldn't think they were just in a near-death occurrence. 

Yuna was the first to go, and the girls thanked her endlessly for her help back there. The girl was humble and told them not to worry about it, and to come find her if they ever needed anything. The other three Slytherin girls were next to go, leaving Minji and Yoohyeon alone. They agreed to go up to the astronomy tower for a little bit to spend more time together.

The walk there was spent in comfortable silence. Minji was content with just holding Yoohyeon's hand and enjoying her presence. 

They reached the top of the tower and instantly went over to the side that overlooked the lake and the mountains beside it. They leant over the banister, Yoohyeon with her arm around Minji's waist.

"You know, I can't believe I hated you."

Yoohyeon giggled.

"You hated me?" 

"Well, not exactly. I just spited you."

"And why's that?" Yoohyeon teased, turning to face the girl.

"I couldn't accept that someone was better than me. I have my name written on every Quidditch trophy in that cabinet. And then you came along and beat me and my poor ego couldn't handle it. So I spited you. And everything about you."

Yoohyeon hummed. "I can't blame you. I do come on a bit hard at times. I was just excited to be at Hogwarts."

Minji thought back to the first time she came to Hogwarts. She remembers being sorted into Slytherin and being enthralled at the news. She recalls going to sit down next to Siyeon and introducing herself. Unspoken between the two, an unbreakable friendship was formed and lasted them right up until now. Minji smiled as memories of young Siyeon and Minji floated throughout her brain. 

"Thank you, Yoohyeon. For saving me. And I'm sorry for being such a dick about the while Quidditch thing." 

"Don't apologise, it's okay. And I only saved you because you're too sexy to die, so don't thank me for that, I was just doing you a favour."

Minji pulled her into another kiss, whispering "dork" against her lips and smiling against her. 

The two girls spent the night sitting in the astronomy tower and sharing things they didn't know about each other, as well as kisses, and Minji felt the final brick of her wall being knocked down by Yoohyeon. She didn't feel disgusting by opening up anymore, and instead spoke about her emotions after years of suppressing them. Yoohyeon was a good listener and held Minji's hand as she talked through everything. After she was done, it was almost like a weight that'd been there for several years had been lifted off her back. She smiled at how good it felt to finally open up, and to no one better than Kim Yoohyeon. 

Minji stared at the girl lovingly, watching as the moonlight cascaded over her face, making her look unreal in the dim light. The moon reflected off her silver hair, and her golden framed glasses were shining in the darkness. Her lips glistened and her eyes sparkled, and Minji couldn't remember the last time she looked at someone like this. Her heart was overwhelmingly full for the tall, dorkish girl who had captured her heart.

Maybe losing isn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
